


Out (It's about Time)

by Adillard



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Belmanes for a moment if you squint, Canon Compliant, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adillard/pseuds/Adillard
Summary: Isobel is throwing a party for Alex getting out of the military. But the party can't start until Alex and Michael make their way out of the bathroom...A little Malex making up (without much dialogue). Mostly just them throwing themselves at each other, because why not.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Out (It's about Time)

**Michael**

_He was here for Isobel. He was here for Isobel. He was here for Isobel._

If he thought it enough times, would it become true? Because, if Michael was being completely honest with himself, he most certainly was _not_ here for Isobel, but to support Alex. That damn perfect Manes man in his dress blues. _Of course_ Isobel would plan an event for Alex’s honorable discharge. And _of course_ Michael would be forced to spend 2 hours ogling Alex from afar while he stood on the stage for the ceremony and then worked the room of military personnel.

Michael took a deep, steadying breath, before working his way to the parking lot and to his truck. He drove to the Wild Pony, where the actual celebration was going to take place. Isobel was already there, putting the final touches on her masterpiece. She had him hang a few balloons before handing him a garment bag with a stern look, eyebrow raised.

“Please, Michael,” she asked.

He pursed his lips, but grabbed the bag and made his way inside to the bathroom. He changed out of his jeans and flannel, thankful to her for the very nice, dark wash jeans and navy sportscoat she’d gotten for him instead of some formal suit. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to tame his curls for a moment, before heading for the door. But, before he got there, it opened up and in walked one Alex Manes.

Alex no longer had his coat on, but just the white Air Force button down and tie. Michael couldn’t help but drag his eyes all the way down Alex’s body, letting out an appreciative sound. When his eyes made it back up to Alex’s face, he found Alex looking back at him, a playful smirk on his face.

“Not so bad yourself, Guerin. You clean up nice,” Alex said, and if Michael wasn’t mistaken, he was _flirting_.

And Michael _wanted_ ; he wanted so bad that it hurt. They were both single, now. They had been doing okay at the whole friendship thing. He didn’t want to ruin that. But, fuck, he was only – well – _human_ (ish), after all, and Alex looked like _that_ and his brain just kind of short circuited. He searched Alex’s face for a moment, and before he could help himself, he had just kind of backed Alex into the closed door and held his hips tightly.

In a moment, Alex had both hands holding Michael’s face and he pulled Michael in the last few inches and their lips met in a downright _filthy_ kiss.

And, yes, it was hot as hell and it was mind-blowing and it was perfect, but it was also fucking beautiful. Michael’s brain responded to it with absolute relief, but his body reacted with a rapid pulse, sweat already breaking out on his forehead and dick already getting hard between their bodies.

He should have been able to pull away. He had no idea what this meant for them and it probably wasn’t good that they were going back to the physical stuff before settling all the emotional stuff. He should have been able to stop the kiss and back away from Alex’s body. But, instead, he reached his hand down between them and worked Alex’s belt open, never breaking the contact of their lips. He could feel Alex’s smile, but his stomach still lurched as he felt Alex push him away. But then Alex kept pushing until Michael’s body was slammed against the wall and Alex crowded into Michael’s space and started to attack Michael’s neck with his mouth. Michael’s head tilted to the side of its own accord to give Alex more access and Michael let out a truly embarrassing sound. Well, he would be embarrassed, if he wasn’t so fucking _lost_ with lust.

His hands went back to work on Alex’s pants, and when he heard them hit the floor around Alex’s ankles, he started to work on his own. But, like, new jeans and all. So when Alex could see that Michael was struggling, he pulled away again, chuckling at the downright ridiculous sound of disappointment that Michael made, and pulled Michael’s jeans and briefs down before doing the same with his own briefs. His hands worked Michael’s shirt up and his hands roamed Michael’s body greedily.

After _hours –_ okay, fine, maybe that was dramatic, but it still _felt_ like hours – Alex finally grabbed both of them into his hand. Michael had a thing for Alex’s hands and he was pretty sure Alex knew that. So it wasn’t his fault that he damn near came at just the sight of Alex’s hand working his and Michael’s cocks together. There was a moan, and Michael didn’t think it came from him, but when he finally talked his head into tilting back up enough to look at Alex’s face, there was a smirk there…so, yeah, he guessed the moan must have been from him.

Alex brought his hand up to his own mouth and licked along his palm before moving it back around both of their cocks. Another moan.

The sound of skin against skin as Alex worked faster.

Heavy breathing. This time he was sure it wasn’t just him. He could see Alex’s face falter. He was just as affected by this.

“Alex,” Michael groaned. A warning.

Alex nodded and continued on, his hand tightening slightly. Michael was transfixed on the picture it made. Alex’s perfect strong, beautiful hand, stretched around them both, moving quickly up and down. Michael could see the veins in Alex’s forearm, the muscles moving in time with each stroke.

The sound he made when he came was, thankfully, muffled by Alex’s shirt because Michael had shoved his face into Alex’s shoulder. He threw his head back against the wall to catch his breath for a moment, before looking down at where Alex’s cum was mixed in with his own on Alex’s hand and both of their stomachs. He let his eyes drift up to meet Alex’s and he felt that there was a smirk on his own face, now.

The sound of someone clearing their throat.

That wasn’t him. Didn’t seem like it was Alex, either. Was Michael starting to hallucinate?

“Seriously?”

Well fuck. That wasn’t Alex’s voice.

Michael looked over Alex’s shoulder and saw Maria standing there, exasperated and slightly embarrassed looking. Alex’s eyes were closed, but he hadn’t turned around. Sorry, man, but this isn’t one of those ‘if I can’t see you, you can’t see me’ type of scenarios. This was real life. And Maria could _definitely_ see them. Sweaty, sticky, and naked from the waist down.

“Isobel’s looking for you. Something about Greg,” Maria said, voice steady and neutral.

Alex nodded silently.

The sound of the door shutting behind Maria. How had he not caught that the first time? Oh, yeah, he was deep into the aftershocks of the type of orgasm only Alex Manes could give him.

**Maria**

It’s clear why I broke up with Michael. Like…that’s clear, now, right?

**Alex**

What the actual fuck.

Why was he always so stupid around this man?! What was it about him?! One minute, Alex is feeling really proud of himself for being able to leave the Air Force, reconnect with his brother, and be real life friends with Michael Guerin, and the next he is pushing the guy’s jeans down and jacking them both off. Damn it!

What did this mean? Was Michael still Team _We’re Not Good For Each Other_ , or was he ready for this to be something? He really wanted this to be something.

Alex started to pull away and grab some paper towels to clean them off, but Michael brought his hands to Alex’s face and kissed him so gently that Alex felt butterflies in his fucking toes. He leaned into it. He was a glutton for punishment.

They cleaned up and fixed their clothes quickly and silently. Alex sure as hell wasn’t about to speak first. He needed to prolong Michael’s excuse for why this was a bad idea for as long as he could. Michael reached out and fixed Alex’s tie. Alex melted and wondered if he had died.

They made their way out to the bar area and Max nodded his head in the direction of two beers sitting open on the bar. Alex nodded his head in thanks. He could _feel_ Michael’s nervous energy beside him, so he carefully slipped his hand into Michael’s. It was tentative, waiting for Michael to jerk his hand away. Instead, Michael took it and squeezed, holding on tightly.

Alex saw Isobel start to walk towards them, and he could see on her face that something was wrong. Alex wondered if he should give Michael a kiss before he walked away. He wanted to. But, it was likely Michael didn’t want him to. Or was that true, actually? Because Michael had been pretty _enthusiastic_ in the bathroom. And he was holding his hand _openly_ for all to see right now.

“Hey, will you come with me? Your brother is having a hard time after the ceremony with all of your dad’s friends trying to talk to him. Come with me. Just you,“ Isobel told Alex and she gave Michael a small smile.

Alex hesitated, not really knowing how to act with Michael. He let go of Michael’s hand, but hovered for a moment longer, trying to figure out what to do.

“Alex, let’s go!” she insisted.

Alex startled into movement and, without thinking about it, turned to kiss Michael before he followed Isobel outside. He didn’t look back to see if Michael was upset. He’d just have to deal with that later.

**Michael**

That asshole just kissed him. In front of the whole bar. At a party to celebrate his separation from the military. Fucking finally. On all accounts.

**Alex**

He had talked Gregory back down from a panic attack. Today had been a lot for anyone, let alone for the man who had murdered Master Sergeant Dickhead. Alex would never be able to express how thankful he was to have Gregory back in his life. 20 minutes later and he had convinced Gregory to go back to Alex’s house and take a nap. He assured his brother that they could spend the night eating pizza and sitting around the fire out back. No need for Gregory to be even further stressed out at the Pony for 2 hours.

When Alex made his way back inside, Michael was in the same spot at the bar, talking to Max. He laughed, loudly and carefree, and something settled inside of Alex. He walked back over to join them and Michael turned his beautiful smile on Alex, who smiled back tentatively, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Greg okay?” Michael asked, his eyes searching Alex’s face.

Alex nodded. “Sent him back to my place to rest and be away from everything Jesse Manes related.”

Michael nodded slowly, his face more serious now. They stayed like that for a long moment, staring deeply at one another, and Alex felt like his world was finally balancing itself correctly for the very first time.

He jumped at the loud sound of Isobel’s voice coming from the speakers. He looked around to find her standing on the stage holding a mic in one hand and a champagne flute in the other.

“I think a toast is in order,” she was saying. “Congratulations to Captain Alexander Manes. Thank you for service and for _everything_ you have done to keep us safe. You deserve your life back, Alex. Everything you have done for 12 years has been for your country and for those you love. It’s time for you to be a little selfish. To Alex!”

The room filled with murmurs of cheers and agreements, everyone turning to look in Alex’s direction. He smiled at her and met her in the eye, mouthing a genuine ‘thank you’ at her.

“Congratulations on getting out, Alex. I’m proud of you,” Michael said softly into Alex’s ear.

  
Alex felt goosebumps rise on his arms.

“I’m ready to be selfish,” Alex told Michael, looking at him directly in the eye.

“I think I can help with that,” Michael said with a smile, and damn if Alex didn’t feel that one down to his soul.

This time, it was Michael who pulled Alex in for a kiss. And Alex reveled in it. The future was looking awfully bright.


End file.
